But Not Defeated
by Athena Leigh
Summary: QuiGon's life is at stake when ObiWan has to face an enemy from his Master's past. Not slash.


**But Not Defeated**

It was night now; that much he knew. It was the same time as every evening when his companion was returned to him, as he was now.

Obi-Wan began to stand from the edge of the cot where he sat, but Qui-Gon waved him off as best he could. The stubborn Master stumbled to his feet long enough to get himself to the cot and fall upon it. There was little room in the cell, and only one cot to sleep on, and nothing to cover themselves with, so Obi-Wan sat at one end and held his Master's head on his shoulder. After the work he had been forced to do day after day since they first got there, Qui-Gon was wearing out. His energy was gone, his power sapped. It was helped none by their Force suppressors, though Obi-Wan did not need the Force to feel that his Master was nearly broken. Qui-Gon was so sore, and Obi-Wan rubbed his bare back to try to relieve some of the pain and stress.

He had lost track of the days, but he guessed it had been over a week since they were first captured by Xanatos. Qui-Gon's megolomaniacal former Padawan had been all too enthralled by their capture, and had immediately punished them for what he felt were their wrongs against him. He had set Qui-Gon to intense manual labor all day long. When Qui-Gon had been thrown back into their cell the first day, Obi-Wan had told him that Xanatos had beaten him, which was obvious from the wounds he newly possessed. However, it was only part of the truth.

Obi-Wan had not been eager to inform Qui-Gon of what had preceded the beating, which was also an act of hurting Qui-Gon, to see his beloved Padawan so hurt. He felt ashamed to let it happen, though he was only a young Padawan against a man who possessed nearly a full Knight's training as well as the power of the Darkside beside him.

Padawan Kenobi brushed the damp hair from his teacher's brow, his hand lingering to feel the heat building beneath. Qui-Gon was feverish, it was no surprise after the back-breaking work he endured combined with the frigidness of their cell. He could feel the sickness of the man in his arms as he shivered uncontrollably, unable to sleep peacefully.

Obi-Wan could not tell him how he had failed to best Xanatos, who had given the Padawan the chance to best him in lightsabre combat and by doing so win their freedom. No, he had lost and subsequently been beaten, kicked and struck as he lay on the floor of the Dark Jedi's gymnasium. It was humiliating, as the same act played out again and again every day. He could not tell Qui-Gon; it was his fault that the man he loved was dying, that he had not rescued him yet. It was his fault Qui-Gon was nearing death, that he had to endure such brutal conditions day after day.

Qui-Gon coughed, then groped around for his Padawan. Obi-Wan took the large hand, still rubbing his Master's back comfortingly. "I'm here, Master." He squeezed his hand.

"How are you?" Qui-Gon asked quietly.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself; just like his caring Master, to show concern for another despite his great pain. "I'm fine, my Master." He softly touched Qui-Gon's face, gently brushing his hair back. "We're going to get out of here. Just rest." In a moment, he felt Qui-Gon finally fall into a light sleep.

"I will get us out of here."

* * *

Obi-Wan remained sitting this time, though he shortly regretted finally giving in to his Master's stubbornness. When Qui-Gon did not join him a moment later, he looked up and gasped in horror to see his Master still lying where the guards had dropped him. The Padawan jumped up and knelt at his side, quickly judging Qui-Gon's state, struggling to stay as he was pulled away for the day's battle, knowing it was his last chance. All the Master's strength was gone; if Obi-Wan did not win today, there would be no tomorrow for him. Silently he pledged to return triumphant or not at all.

As usual, Xanatos was waiting, smug look on his face, prepared to humiliate the young learner yet again.

"I would think even you would tire of this, Xanatos. Have you nothing better to do than waste your time on me?" Obi-Wan challenged him.

"Oh, this is no waste of time. This is your and his deserved punishment. It would be most unjustified were I to forego it even once."

"Then let us get to it." Obi-Wan would waste no time talking when his Master's life hung in the balance.

Xanatos's sabre flashed red in the dark gym. Obi-Wan wondered if the lack of light in the room were simply more pleasing to the Dark Jedi or if he felt it hid the scar on his face, the one he blamed Qui-Gon for, the symbol of his hatred for his former Master. Obi-Wan's own blade extended at the same time, thrusting upward to block the opening blow, sizzling at the onslaught. He turned back the crimson shaft and made his own attack, which was quickly blocked.

Obi-Wan knew Xanatos was just toying with him, but he did not care. He was waiting for one thing. In his battles with Xanatos he had noticed a flaw in one of his maneuvers. Obi-Wan knew where this flaw originated; he had also seen it in Qui-Gon's same attack. In Qui-Gon though, it would be very difficult to take advantage of the opening; Obi-Wan knew as he had tried once. Qui-Gon had simply held his ground and flipped back on Obi-Wan, disarming him. However, Xanatos, though bigger and stronger than Obi-Wan, was not nearly as strong as their common Master, and Obi-Wan hoped that with surprise and determination on his side, he could use the chance. He had to be fast, and he had to be ready. He could not let Xanatos's fancy footwork distract him.

It was hard to focus with the worry in his mind as he waited for the move, but at last he saw Xanatos go into the first steps of the tactic. Obi-Wan braced himself, then swung his blade down into the hole his enemy left in his defense, quickly pushing up. Xanatos's weapon flew from his hand, a look of shock on his face. There was not time for him to become any more shocked at Obi-Wan's next move. Working on instinct, Obi-Wan automatically continued his swipe, not thinking about what he had to do, simply doing it. The black Jedi fell to the floor, skewered by the shining blue blade.

With only a second to catch his breath as he made sure Xanatos moved no more, he ran through the doors, weapon still held before him. Now armed, he did not fear the guards, who were now without orders as their master was dead. Obi-Wan raced through the halls, deflecting shots from the overzealous guards who thought he was escaping, though by the bargain he had made he was free.

Coming to the cell, he rammed his weapon into the lock, dropping it as he fell beside Qui-Gon. "No!" he cried, finding no pulse. Wondering how long he had been like that, Obi-Wan started pressing on his chest, trying to bring him back, then tried to fill his lungs. He repeated the action, compressing the broad chest, giving his breath to the quiescent man. One more time he tried to make Qui-Gon's heart start again, then moved to respiration, but just then Qui-Gon sputtered to life.

Obi-Wan quickly gathered the coughing Master in his arms, holding him tightly. "Oh, thank the Force! I thought I'd lost you. Hold on, Qui-Gon, hold on." The Padawan sat on the stone floor, clutching his Master as he regained his breath, rocking back and forth. "It's all right. We're free."

"F-free?" Qui-Gon gasped between rough breaths.

"Yes, free. We're free and safe now and we're going to go home as soon as you feel up to it, but just rest for now. Just rest." Qui-Gon nodded against his neck, and Obi-Wan kissed his brow. "It's all over."

* * *

"I'm glad to see you awake again." Obi-Wan carefully sat on the edge of the sleepcouch where his Master lay healing in the Healers wing after their recent fight.

"I'm glad to see you again, my Padawan." Qui-Gon reached out, and Obi-Wan took his hand. "What happened... what happened back there?"

Obi-Wan touched Qui-Gon's face with his free hand, avoiding looking into his eyes. "I killed him, Master... I'm sorry."

His Master's eyes closed, fatigue weighing them down, then he shook his head. "I guessed as much." He squeezed his student's hand. "I know it had to be done, Obi-Wan, for our safety." He looked up to the worried grey eyes. "It hurts, but I lost him a long time ago. It isn't your fault."

Obi-Wan saw the reassurance in the reflecting pools he gazed at. His lips turned up tentatively. "I was so scared when I found you... and you weren't breathing. I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't let him win, not then, not when we were so close!" His lips trembled.

"It's all right, Padawan. You kept your calm and did what you had to. You did the right thing. You saved me, you saved us both. I'm so proud of you." He reached up with two fingers to caress Obi-Wan's cheek. "My good son."

Obi-Wan beamed at the praise, then leaned down to hug his Master. Qui-Gon put his arms around him, but did not let go. Taking the hint, Obi-Wan shifted himself up beside the other man and got comfortable on his chest, ready to stay with him until he was well enough to go home, at last.


End file.
